Cobalt Rogue
by Mage5
Summary: G for now. Alternate Reality. Serena is a waitress on a outlaw spacestation named Out-Haven5. Darien is the captain of the Cobalt Rogue. Circumstances cause them to meet an her on his ship. R+R Please! My first fan fiction. Flames allowed


Chapter 1:  
  
Serena picked up the dirty misshapen glasses from the bar. Her movements were rigid as she wiped up the messes. Her long hip length blonde hair jerked as she moved.  
  
"Oh, I hate men," she said to her self quietly. She still got goosebumps every time she thought of them grabbing her. 'That's it,' she thought. 'I've had enough.' She picked up some glasses off of the bar, preparing to go to the kitchen, when, all of the sudden, a tremor rippled through the station, causing Serena to drop some of the glasses that she was carrying. It lasted only a couple of seconds, but it still rocked the nerves of everyone on the ship.  
  
Serena swore under her breath, right in sync with most of the angry customers and heavy drinkers that were regulars to the Nightingale, the bar and restaurant that Serena worked at.  
  
"Why doesn't Bo get those sensors fixed?" Serena heard from behind her. Mina, a fellow blonde waitress with a model body, was kneeling down picking up glass shards from glasses that she broke.  
  
"Because he spends way too much time and money with his most recent mistress," Serena said, getting on her own knees to pick up glass.  
  
"Oh. Who is the conquest of the week?" Mina asked throwing her glass in the trash and grabbing a broom.  
  
"You know the woman that hangs around the gates of Sectors 4 and 5?" said Serena, also getting up.  
  
"Eww. The one with the feathered boa?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's just gross," the tall brunette cook Lita said, over hearing from behind the sectional in between the kitchen and the rest of the restaurant. "Why does Bo go with trash like that?"  
  
"One: Because he is trash, and two: he cant get one of us," Serena said smiling. Bo was the richest merchant in the station. He was considered king because he was also the most powerful mob leader. This station was only ruled by the mob.  
  
Once they had gotten every thing cleaned up, Lita asked: "So, what dock do you guys think the ship came in at?"  
  
"Don't know?" Mina said.  
  
"Probably the one closest to us," Serena said, "because those tremors were rather strong."  
  
  
  
Just as the three women said that, Gate 7 of Sector 3, the sector that the Nightingale resides at, opened and revealed the captain and the crew of the Cobalt Rogue. The captain, a tall man that looked about age twenty-eight and had jet-black hair and a body that attracted the stares of most of the women by the gate.  
  
"Bryant?" the captain said to a communicator that he held.  
  
"Yes," a voice replied.  
  
"Are you sure you want to stay in that ship alone for a week?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"All right then. Take care of my ship for me."  
  
"I will sir. Out"  
  
"Out," the captain repeated, frowning. He just wasn't sure if he trusted his first mate yet. He had some suspicions. Turning back to his crew of three that stood patiently behind him, he started issuing orders.  
  
"All right," he said. "As you heard, we will be staying here for one week to gather the ships supplies and recruit some new crew. But otherwise, this is the brake that I have been promising, but not with out assignments.  
  
"Ami," he said, turning to a blue haired woman, "I need you to gather what maps and coordinates that you can of the Dead Zone.  
  
"Ken, I need you to gather supplies from the list that you received in our briefing earlier," he said to a tall blonde man. Finally, the raven hair turned to the last crewmember and yet another blonde.  
  
"Andrew, you need to go to the encrewment agencies here gather profiles for respectable prospects. I want two people for each work station and at least a weapons expert and a cook." He saw that Ami and Andrew were suppressing smiles while the other blonde, Ken, looked a little put out.  
  
"No offense to your cooking, Ken, but . uh." the captain also suppressed a laugh himself. "Andrew," he said changing the subject, "I need those profiles for overviewing forty-eight hours before our scheduled departure." He looked over his small crew, each one full of apprehension for getting out and away from each other.  
  
"That's it, I guess," the captain said after taking a dramatic pause. "Crew dismissed." He finally said the two words that spelt out their freedom for the next week. He turned around and started walking to the southern part of Sector 3. 


End file.
